A Godless Passion
by TheFatalSlash
Summary: Lost and confused in a place only known from his dreams, Travis is thrown into the hell of Silent Hill. He and his mysterious companion Carlos must survive while unlocking Travis's own dark past. Will they succeed or will Pyramid Head claim another life?
1. Prologue

(This is a story I have had in my mind for quite a while. I've finally decided to put it into writing. Please, give me your criticism. If I get encouragement I may upload more of this story. This is a romance between two original characters. There will be gore. There will be lust in a mainly homosexual fashion. This is not going to be a story for those with weak stomachs.)

* * *

~Prologue~

My name is Travis Nilche and four days ago I was no different than anyone else. I was living happily with my girlfriend Annie in our town house. Life was nearly perfect, hard sure, but worth while. Now my life is crashing down around my ears and it all started with one single dream. In that dream I tumbled through darkness, lost and searching for my way home through the wet and hot dark. Voices called to me beckoning with sweet words. One stood out most to me however. That voice belonged to a young girl and it brought a longing to me that stayed with me even after I woke. "Come to me, Travie. Silent Hill waits for you." she had whispered into my ear. As soon as I'd come out of that dream I had packed up my things and gathered Annie onto the back of my motorcycle.

A day later was the crash. We were dressed in our leathers, shaking from the cold rain. Annie's arms were wrapped around my waist and she begged me to stop. I should have listened, but I was too maddened by my need to find Silent Hill. I had to find the source of that voice that had called to me so sweetly in my dreams.  
"Annie, chill out. We're almost there, I know it." I'd called to her over the sound of the rain and the road beneath us. I had only turned my head for a minute to glance at her. When I turned back around I had no time to react. There was no road, just a large rend in the ground where the road should have been. I turned sharply, far too sharply. I remember veering off the road, the impact, the noise, then nothing but darkness.

The darkness called to me even in my unconscious state. I remember lying in a pool of black, the sound of footsteps in the distance. Her hair was long and ebony, straight as an arrow to her waist. She was no more than thirteen, her body only beginning to shape into that of a woman. Something was so familiar about her, but her very presence was like a bad omen. She held her hand out to me as the darkness began to swarm and surge around her. Black shapes like snakes and clawed hands reached around her for me. Her eyes opened and they were empty sockets filled with nothing but what looked like dying embers.  
"Travie, come to us," she began to murmur. Her voice was barely audible, and was soon drowned out for a moment as the sound of screeching metal on metal caught my attention. "You belong with us. Come home. We've missed you!"

I'd woken to my shoulders being shaken. The scent of something like copper pennies hit my nose and nearly made me gag. Annie was bruised, but otherwise she looked alright. The smell had been a deep gash in my forehead. I'd hit a tree when I'd veered off the road. Somehow we had managed to stay alive and relatively uninjured in comparison to what could have happened. Annie touched my cheek and wiped the blood from dripping into my eyes. I don't know how many hours had passed, but the sky was the pale gray of eary morning wrapped in many layers of nearly blinding fog.  
"Where are we?" I'd asked her. She had meerly pointed past our accident. I barely took the time to process that my bike was totalled as I caught sight of my obsession. Silent Hill was printed clearly on an old and rather rusted sign. I'd found it, that place in my dreams. In my nightmares.

The days that followed had been filled with nothing more than hell itself. We'd found that monsters plagued Silent Hill. When the rain fell harder they became ferocious. Dog-like beasts tracked us, creatures attacked from the skies, and massive insectoid fiends flooded the subways. Those creatures, even the humanoid beings, were nothing compared to him however. He is the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. He drags around a weapon like a sword too heavy to carry properly. On his head he wears a huge helmet shaped like a pyramid. Since Annie and I first step foot into Silent Hill he has chased us. I fear the day when he or any of the other monstrosities in this place finally catch up to us. I fear for our very sanity in this place called Silent Hill.

* * *

(Please, tell me what you think.)


	2. Chapter 1 First Blood

(I decided to continue and go on with chapter one. This is a romance between two original characters, and one Pyramid Head. There will be gore. There will be lust in a mainly homosexual fashion. This, again, is not going to be a story for those with weak stomachs.)

* * *

Chapter One - _First Blood_

The only sound I hear as I quietly pad my way through an alley is rain and the heavy breathing of my girlfriend Annie as she travels behind me. We've been running for nearly twenty minutes, fleeing from from the fiend that seems to know where we are at any given moment. Whether there is any safe place from him I don't know. What I do know though is that we are in deep shit out here in the wet, cold fog world. Annie and I are sitting ducks as long as we are out in this downpour. I turn to look at her as she puts her hand on my shoulder. Slowly I turn and draw the sharp and ornate knife I'm carrying. Annie motions upwards and I follow the direction with my gaze till I see what she is pointing at. We've seen them before, the Air Screamers, but this one seems to be acting in a suspicious way. It's circling us from high above, but it doesn't seem to have any wish to attack unlike the rest of the monsters we have come across thus far.

"Do you think it just doesn't see us? Travis? Travis are you listening to me?" I hear Annie say behind my ear in a sharp, hushed whisper. I put a finger to my lips. A sound, still faint, has caught my attention. I narrow my gaze and strain to hear that soft noise. It is a scraping sound, like metal on asphalt. Immediately realization strikes me and he grab Annie's hand. My feet hit the wet street as I fall into a sprint. The hand I have on Annie is dragging her behind me. In my panic she feels like a lead weight. As we run I feel her struggle to keep up with me. The form of my body is built for running capacity and speed, but Annie is stocky and a bit plump. Keeping my hand on hers, pulling her along and keeping her moving, is the only reason she has kept up with me this well so far. If I were to drop that soft hand from my own I know I would loose her.  
I don't hear the noise any longer and I slow down just enough to chance one quick peak behind us. Annie's face is red and she looks so worn from our running. Her tanned skin is glossy with sweat and rain and her dark eyes are glassy from exhaustion. Dirt covers her visible skin and I wish we had a moment to stop so she could wash that grime from her body. We haven't had the luxury, it has been all we have been able to do to just catch a few moments of sleep here and there. I draw my attention from her face to my real task. My eyes scan quickly behind her for any sign of the source of that earlier noise. Still I don't hear the steady grind of dragging metal. "Maybe he went away," I think briefly. Hope is one of the few things I have at this venture. Silent Hill has been nothing but suffering and again I curse myself for being so stupid.

Pyramid Head seems to have stopped his pursuit for now and I begin to slow my running. He hear the wheezing breath of my girlfriend over the fall of the rain. I turn to her and touch her face. She is hot to the touch from the exertion of running. I feel hot as well, but I will not tell Annie that the wound beneath the makeshift bandage on my head has started to ooze pus and pucker. My infection would just add worry to her and I don't want that. Not now while we have to stay on the move. There is no time for rest and I do not want to have to search for some kind of medical aid while we are in such a dangerous place. We need to find some way from this town, even if we have had no such luck thus far.

As we turn a corner I stop running. Annie has to rest, she has run too long and too hard already. With her asthma I know she cannot go on any longer, not at the rate that we've been fleeing. My glance moves to my right hand which holds the knife. Do we have the luxury of running away now? There are too many monsters and if we just run we'll tire too quickly. I have the blade and I am Annie's protector in this hell. If I fight a monster and fall then she will have no one to keep her safe. But if we loose all our strength from fleeing then we will die as well.

"Travis!" I hear Annie gasp and it causes me to glance up quickly. A Lying Figure is walking towards us with jerking movements of its legs and torso. Each step brings the horrific creature closer. The gaping hole in its body pulsates with its movements. I wrinkle my nose at the sight of it. It is so much like a vagina in form, so sexual that I almost feel sorry for it. I realize that this is the only chance I'll have before its attack to do something. This is my moment for fight or flight.  
I choose to fight. I give Annie a quick shove back as I take off at a sprint towards the Lying Figure. My hand grips the cold handle of the knife tightly so that it will not leave my grasp by accident. I was lucky to find the knife earlier just laying on the ground. It was like it was meant for me to find it. Almost as if someone had just laid it there for me to find. It so far has been of great use in defense. Now I am hoping it will do just as well for this offensive maneuver. I smell a foul scent that causes the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. I see it just a second before the spray is shot from out of the creature's orifice. Acid hits the ground a moment after I clear its path. Smoke rises from the spatter and I am glad that I managed to dodge. My footing almost slips but I manages to retain it as a lunge towards this creature. My hand touches what I think is the monstrosity's shoulder and I use my momentum to force the creature to fall forward off balance. I skip carefully from foot to foot, turning after the fallen creature. The knife in my hand finds its back and it makes a guttural shrieking noise. One stab, a second stab. Over and over again I send that knife into the monster's back. The Lying Figure falls over and hits the ground. Acid and thicker fluids mix together into a smoking mess underneath the Figure's body.

"Annie, we can do it. We can fight these things." I say as I watch the being reduce to nothing more than ooze on the wet ground. I hear no reply and I turn around frantically. What I see causes the knife to fall from my hand. It clatters to the ground but I no longer care. He has found us again. While I was pre-occupied with the Lying Figure Pyramid Head has shown himself. One powerful hand has Annie by the throat. She is lifted high into the air by one strong arm. My heart drops into my stomach and I reach out for her. Tears fall down my cheeks then the rage grows in my belly. I bend down and grab the knife then bolt forward as fast as my weary legs will carry me.  
Pyramid Head turns and moves his great blade with a simple flick of his wrist. The flat of the blade hits me in the stomach and I gag as the wind is knocked out of me. As I fall to my knees, the blade fallen from my hand again, I gasp for air and watch in horror as the love of my life is lifted higher. His blade is raised again and I find myself unable to watch as it is brought down on her head. At least she has no chance to scream. The blade cuts her into two pieces. Brain is what falls first, slipping out of her skull in two haves to smack the ground with wet slaps. Her intestines fall like a curtain set, sheets of viscera and pouring blood dripping down onto the wet pavement. The noise I hear is a shriek of agony and it takes me a moment to realize it is coming from my own throat.

Her corpse, my Annie's corpse, is dropped to the ground like so much meat. Pyramid Head turns slowly and I hear voices. The world seems to pulsate and darkness fringes my vision. The noise of so many speaking at once is maddening. I watch him step forward and reach towards me. The world smells like rust, blood, and sewage from the bisected bowls of my girlfriend's torn body. The strong hand touches my shoulder and I feel no fear. Slowly the realization hits me. Have any of these monsters attacked he directly? Even the Lying Figure seemed to direct its attack towards Annie and not my own person. No, I have to be wrong. The monsters in Silent Hill wish to attack me too.

The darkness in my vision surges and pain shoots through my skull. I reach up and grab my head, ignoring the strong hand on my shoulder. The tip of that triangular helmet is pointed at my face and I stare at it for a single moment. My vision then swims and I feel like I am falling. Falling into darkness again. "Travie, you belong here. Welcome home, Travie!" I hear her, distant, then nothing more.

"Hey! Hey, you!" The voice startles me into waking and I open my eyes. His skin is tan and his eyes are dark. A long fringe of dark hair frames his mocha colored face. For a moment, I find myself captivated by those black eyes. I am then hit by a curious thought: Who is this? Annie and I have been, had been here, for days without seeing so much as a sign of anyone else. I see worry on his face and then realize I am laying on a couch. This young man must have dragged me into a building because I do not feel the rain on my face. The smell of the air is musty and it tastes of dust on my tongue.  
"Who are you? Where did he go?" I ask frantically. The young man blinks at me in curiosity. I can see interest in his eyes and I do not like it. Wherever this man has come from I do not trust him further than I could throw him.

"My name is Carlos," he begins. "I don't know who you're talking about though. When I found you you were just passed out in the rain." Passed out in the rain? It is a wonder that man, no that fiend, did not kill me. I look up at Carlos and frown. "How did you get to this place?" I ask him. This dark youth simply smiles at me.  
"I just walked into town this morning." he replies. If he just came into town, maybe he knows how to get out! My excitement rises and I sit up only to wince in pain. Where I was touched on my shoulder aches and I look at it. There is a scar there now, a hand print with strange markings. Just what the hell happened after I passed out? I look up at Carlos and do not trust him. I have a feeling he will be the death of me.

* * *

(If you read it, please leave a review. Enough people give me good critiques and I'll keep going on. :3 )


	3. Chapter 2 The Break

(I am going on to chapter two. Things are starting to grow curiouser and curiouser for Travis. Once again, this is a romance between two original characters, and one Pyramid Head. There will be gore. There will be lust in a mainly homosexual fashion. This, again, is not going to be a story for those with weak stomachs.)

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_- The Break

Carlos Valient has told me much about himself since we met barely an hour ago. He has told me that he is an artist who came to Silent Hill to paint scenery from the town's abandoned streets. It seems that he has a talent for the arts. Carlos has had the same luck I have had with trying to leave the town. The roads are out, there are no boats docked, and we are utterly trapped. The only difference in our experiences is that he has met no monsters as of yet.  
I sit down next to the young man at a counter. We are in a restaurant now, long abandoned. It is as if the people eating here just left without warning. There is long decayed food on plates that still are sitting on the tables. Some things in the restaurant's pantries are still safe to eat however, so we have made quite a decent meal for ourselves from several cans of beans and some stale coffee grounds. Carlos pours me a cup of coffee and I drink it with sugar I found still safe and dry in an old plastic container. It fills my belly quickly and it restores some strength to my weary bones.

"It tastes like garbage, but at least it is filling." Carlos says as he spoons a good amount of baked beans into his mouth. I manage to smile weakly and give him a nod. "Nothing too special." I reply. I look down at my own plate of beans and push my spoon around the brown mash up. I lift a small spoonful to my lips and began to eat slowly. It doesn't taste the best, but it works to fill my belly and give me strength. A few minutes to rest and recoup without monsters and running is good for my morale. I manage a small smile till I remember Annie's death. If only we'd found Carlos sooner. Mabe she would still be alive right now.  
I glance out a partially broken window and at the wet pavement outside. I frown slightly and I focus my gaze on what lays out in the dark gray fog and rain. Out in that dark and foggy world I see a figure. Quickly I glance at Carlos and grab at his attention. I point out into the twilight and his face becomes as white as a sheet. He looks away from the window as quickly as possible and bites his lip. Again I look out at where the figure was, but this time I see nothing. Another mystery of Silent Hill. It has only been a few days in this place, but I seem to be used to it already.

"It seems that we all have our demons." he says as he turns his head to look at me. I manage to crack a weak smile. The whispering voices return and I wince slightly. They made my head ache and I put my hand to my forehead. Carlos gave me a look that read that he was worried. "You alright?" Carlos asks. I simply nod in reply. The pain is growing too great for me to reply out loud. A hand touches my shoulder and I look up. A scream rips from my throat as I see her there. The girl from my dreams bends down and her lips touch mine. I feel fire in my throat and on my tongue as fluid pours into my mouth from her own. Strong hands grab my arms and I manage to turn my head just enough to see Pyramid Head holding me, lifting me away from the girl. The strength has left my limbs and I cannot move. Those powerful hands lift me as easily as a child. I can't see Carlos anywhere.

The world seems to waver. Floor tiles disintegrate like sand. Some float away like ash into the air, drifting as if some preternatural wind carries them. I smell blood in the air, coppery and heavy as it hits my nostrils. For a moment I feel sick as the scent makes me gag. I feel nauseous and I turn my body in Pyramid Head's grasp. I vomit the beans I'd eaten for dinner onto his arm. A noise comes from his chest and I fear for a moment that he is going to kill me. Nothing happens however and I look back up. We have entered a long tunnel that I do not remember seeing. He is still cradling me gently and I feel strangely safe in his arms. "You belong here in Silent Hill, Travie. You, me, and everyone else. We just have to make you remember." I hear her words in my head. No, it isn't coming from my head. It's coming from deep inside the cavernous tunnels. I can barely muster enough strength to move and I find himself limp in the fiend's arms. Each step he stakes is slow and it seems as if he struggles between my weight, the weight of his blade, and the weight of his helm. For the first time I wonder if he is in pain beneath all that weight on his shoulders. No, this man killed my love. I hate him. I cannot feel sorry for this monster. I watch the dirty walls pass and seem to loose track of time till he comes to a door. I look up as Pyramid Head pushes through the doorway. The room inside is dirty and looks like a torture chamber meets industrial workshop. There is an operation table in the center of the room. I know what is about to happen and I struggle to try to make my muscles work.

Pyramid Head lays me down on the operation table and I scream. I cannot move my body now at all and I feel sleep edge at my mind. In my vision darkness begins to creep. Straps are buckled across my chest, my stomach, and my thighs. Panic starts to flood my system and my breathing quickens. I feel heat on my face and struggle to see what the source is. The glow of super heated metal catches my eye and I flinch as that searing heat touches my face. Screams of agony wrench their way from my mouth and my body writhes of its own free will. The pain is so intense that I vomit again. The vomit smears across my face and I am unable to move as it fills even my nostrils. The pain in my face is raw and I feel blood run in rivulettes down my cheek.

More heat is present on the other side of my face. Searing pain shoots into my cheek and again I scream. I scream over and over again, as fast as my breath can come. My throat starts to become rawr but I cannot stop the cries coming from my throat. I hear the sound of grinding metal over my screams and I see a rusted piece of metal being brought closer. A mask made of metal in an angular form is put over my face. That face plate is screwed into the metal that has been seared to my flesh. The screws go deeper and I feel them digging into my face and bone. I scream again and my body arches off the table.

"You aren't like them, Travie. Not like everyone else outside of town. You arent like the church goers or the occultists. You're one of us. This is just the begining of your welcome home party." she whispers in my ear. I flinch and scream again as she walks up to the operation table. The girl gently touches my face plate and bends over me. Her hollow eyes burn and glow as she smiles at me. "I've missed you, Travie." she says very softly into my ear. She begins to kiss my cheek and run her hands down my chest. Her fingers unzip my leather jacket and she pulls it off and out beneath the straps. Her hand slides up under my shirt and I flinch against her touch. "You're mine, Travis. You promised me that you'd always be mine."

Her touch and her visage fade away like some kind of ghost. "Serenity-" I start to say as her form vanishes. I let out a cry of pain as my mouth fills with blood. I feel something smooth and hard on my tongue and I gently toy with it in attempt to figure out what it is. A tooth. More blood and agony fills my mouth as another tooth comes free. I cannot spit it out because of the face mask and I must swallow the mouthful instead. I choke down my own blood and teeth and feel the need to vomit again. Hands touch my hips and I look down to see Pyramid Head. He is there, pulling down my pants. He drags down my heans and strips me of my clothing. I lay there on the operation table, immobilized and naked. I feel shame for my nudity. He walks up to my torso and runs one gloved hand alone my toned stomach. For a moment I flinch.  
Strong fingers trail my belly, leaving long lines of blood and dirt. He has chains in his hands and those chains he takes a moment to wrap around my wrist and forearm. Where they touch they sear into my flesh. I smell the sickly smell of my own body cooking from the searing metal. My face is still hot with absolute pain. To the end of the chain he attaches a long blade much like a smaller version of his own. It is serated and it looks very sharp. I wince as I stare at the blade. Pyramid Head drops the blade and the chain peals back some of my flesh as it is tugged on by the weight of that sword. He uses screws to bolt the chains to my body so that they will not peal off. More screams are ushered from my throat and a new kind of darkness edges at my vision. I fell my muscles go entirely limp and my eyes slide shut partially as I begin to pass out. It only takes a few minutes before I loose consciousness.

I wake with my arms crossed on the table, plate full of beans in front of my arms. My cheek rests on my arm and I am staring out the window at the streets of Silent Hill. It has stopped raining and I feel a little hope rise in my chest. I hear movement and I turn my head quickly. Carlos comes out of the kitchen with a large mug of hot tea in his hands. He sets it beside me and smiles at me.

"You were making noises in your sleep." he says gently. I slowly lift my head and he gasps in shock. I look at myself in the reflection of the window. Faintly on my cheeks I see a bloody and ravaged ruin on flesh. So that wasn't all a dream after all. While I still have a chance I lower my head and drift off again to sleep.


End file.
